


A Man Of Few Words.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a man of few words. And that's exactly how Harry Potter likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Of Few Words.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



**Title:** ** **A Man Of Few Words.****  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 43** **7** **:** **Proof** **.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Severus Snape is a man of few words. And that's exactly how Harry Potter likes him.  
 **A/N:** I want to dedicate this particular drabble to **[adafrog](http://adafrog.dreamwidth.org/)** , whose iconic three-word reviews were the inspiration behind Severus' depiction as a man of few words. I sincerely hope you enjoy this one, my friend. Thanks so much for your constant support of my work through your comments. :D 

******A/N2:** **** Now you can download this story on **********PDF********** format at ****[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=379&key=PEKELEKEecffc4f9561e592f3c81e64c129863af)****  


****A Man Of Few Words.****

“I'm a man of few words, Harry.”  Severus said with that distinctly aroused tone coloring his voice, and Harry forgot how to breathe.

“I know.”

“My actions often demonstrate what I struggle to say far better than words could, but...”

“Yes.  Oh... yes!  Kiss me already, please!”

Severus' left eyebrow rose, clearly amused by his obvious enthusiasm:  
“I was trying to be romantic, brat.”

Harry sighed impatiently:  
“Romance is overrated.”

“But I've never said the words.  Don't you want... proof... of my feelings?”

“You're a man of few words and you're here: with me.  That's proof enough for me, sweetheart.”


End file.
